


送别

by mukuyou



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou
Summary: 校园设定 高二生何洛洛/高三生赵磊
Relationships: He Luoluo/Zhao Lei
Kudos: 5





	送别

一转眼，就快到一月。  
安静的晚自习。徐一宁趴在课桌上，被摞成小山的书本掩护着在稿纸上写写画画，最后又撕下来团成一团扔进课桌。  
学期末有一个全校誓师大会，主要是为高三生加油鼓劲的例行公事。徐一宁作为高二学部的领誓人刚刚被教导主任叫去了办公室，说领誓人不仅要上台还要写誓词。理论上这种作文难不到他，然而他现在静不下心去遣词造句。  
因为刚才，赵磊也在办公室。  
赵磊比他高一届。两个人算不上熟，只是他刚入学的军训文艺汇演上吹了萨克斯，下学期就被赵磊找到，请他帮忙和音乐社的社员们一起准备毕业典礼的开场表演。  
徐一宁不是很想去，因为要牺牲放学后和假期的时间去彩排。天气热，他家离学校又不算近，萨克斯搬来搬去太麻烦。  
“同学，”面前的赵磊蹙着眉，深吸一口气又叹出来，“其实我很不想说这些，毕竟这和你没什么关系……”  
他喝了两口咖啡，开口道：“这是我们音乐社最后一场演出。毕业典礼之后，我们社就解散了。”  
“啊？为什么啊？”徐一宁差点被香草冰沙噎到，“因为学校不让高三学生参加社团活动吗？”  
“……是，”赵磊对着窗外无奈地笑了一下，又低下头轻轻晃着咖啡杯，“下学期我和鼓手就升高三了，主要是社长下学期也要出国，所以这首《送别》是写给他的……”  
他抬起头看着他，真诚地说：“管乐是这个改编里很重要的部分。我听过你在军训文艺汇演上的演出，真的非常出色。所以我希望你可以来负责这部分。”  
徐一宁看了看自己手里那杯香草冰沙，对着赵磊眼睛下的两点泪痣点了头。

曲目很简单，即使被改编过也依然没多少难度。可是看着音乐社热情排练的样子，徐一宁就算不是社员，心里也有点泛酸。  
那点酸在表演结束谢幕的时候终于酸到了眼睛。他直起身子时已经完全泪崩，好在幕布已经拉上了，大家都在忙着把乐器朝后台运。他低着头朝台下走，差点撞到回来帮鼓手搬架子鼓的赵磊。  
“怎么哭了？”赵磊听出来他道歉的声音不对劲，“你刚才很棒啊，徐一宁。”  
刚刚在话筒前悲切地飙着高音的人现在柔声安慰着他，虽然他哭根本不是因为这个。  
“别哭啦，下台洗把脸，等会社长请聚餐，咱们把他吃哭。”  
“把我吃哭你一个人就够了，赵副社，”社长把一包纸巾塞到徐一宁手里，催人快点干活，“主持人串场词快说完了，你赶紧去帮张颜齐把鼓搬走，徐一宁你先带着萨克斯下去，合唱团还等着上台唱校歌。”  
结果徐一宁看见他，想到他要走，哭得更厉害了。  
“大家快来看啊，”赵磊边笑边把人揽进怀里，压着声音喊，“周社长又凶人了——”  
徐一宁后来才知道，社长不仅不凶，而且还没出国。因为新学期他们被分到了一个班，还是同桌。  
“赵磊当时是这么跟你说的？”他听他讲完赵磊怎么找他帮忙的，大笑了半天才终于直起身子，一手抹眼泪一手拍了拍他的肩膀，“相信我，他只是因为不想删掉改编里的管乐而已。”  
徐一宁不知道怎么形容自己的复杂心情，“那音乐社怎么还是解散了？”  
“那主要是我的问题，”同桌朝嘴里放了片薯片，把听起来极其不负责任的话随便说出口，“我就是感觉，如果赵磊不在，无论谁给我当副社都不是那回事，所以就直接解散了。”  
徐一宁瞪大眼睛。这评价对他来说简直高得离谱。他还记得赵磊真诚不做作的演技，总觉得面前的人是被他忽悠了。  
他皱起眉问，“他真的有那么好吗？”  
他看着他，认真地点头，笑了一下说：“他就是那么好。”  
这个人没救了。徐一宁当时想。

他再没怎么见过赵磊。高三有单独的校区，从教学楼宿舍楼食堂到操场体育馆实验楼都和高一高二分开。  
他偶尔能从同桌那听说赵磊的事，从他的好嗓子到他的好成绩。所以刚才他敲开办公室门，看到赵磊红着眼眶站在主任桌前，旁边还有陌生的老师家长，愣了一下，一时间忘了自己是来干什么的。  
“高二学部的领誓人徐一宁同学是吗？”  
好在主任认得他，“找你来没什么事，就是要请你自己写一下誓师大会的誓词。明天给你的班主任翟老师就行。”  
“……哦，哦，”他迟了一会才反应过来，眼睛从赵磊那移开，“好。”  
“你出去吧，帮我关下门，谢谢。”  
“好，任主任再见。”  
他关门前最后瞄了一眼赵磊，赵磊还是没有看他。  
现在，徐一宁快把自己的草稿本撕光了。他抿着唇，悄悄把睡着的同桌书包里的抱枕抽出来，放到椅子上把校服脱下来披到上面，轻手轻脚地出了教室，回了教导主任办公室门口。  
他想听听全优生赵磊会是因为什么事被叫家长。他们校长出去交流学习去了，主任正在代他的位置。能把赵磊从高三的校区带过来，说明不是什么小事。  
徐一宁正好听到了主任的声音，“赵磊同学，你的意见呢？”  
“他不需要——”陌生的男声说。  
“赵磊爸爸，”又是任主任，“我校一直认为孩子的意见和家长的意见一样，是教师考核中很重要的参考。”  
原来不是赵磊的事。徐一宁松了口气。  
一段很长的沉默后，赵磊终于开口，“爸、妈。”  
他的声音和之前听起来有些不一样，剥离了情绪后只剩下清亮的通透。徐一宁的心又悬起来了。  
“参加艺考是我自己的决定，和姚老师没有任何关系。我认为姚老师作为班主任，他虽然认为我需要再做更多考虑，但他一直都对我的决定非常尊重。”  
“谢谢——”  
另一个陌生的男声还没说完，赵磊就打断了他，“相反，我觉得你们错了。”  
其他人好像都没有反应过来。徐一宁不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
“我拒绝退出音乐社，你们就向教育局检举我们学校，让整个高三都和我一样没办法参加社团活动；我瞒着你们报名了艺考，你们就要让我和同班同学都非常喜欢的班主任丢掉工作。”  
他能听出赵磊的怒气。但他的声音很平很稳，让他想起之前排练的时候赵磊教别的成员如何唱和声。  
“你们要是真的想‘为了我’的话，就请先从在我小时候不要离婚做起，而不是通过对我的人生选择指手划脚来假装模范父母。”  
这话有些狠了。徐一宁还没来得及消化其中的信息量就听到了“啪”的一声，又脆又响得让他的心都揪紧了，脸也皱成一团。  
“对不起，妈，是我说错话了。”  
很长一段沉默后，他听到赵磊在女人的啜泣声里说，几乎听不出什么情绪上的波澜，“任主任，姚老师，给你们添麻烦了……”  
“赵磊同学，你不要冲动。”任主任好像站了起来，有椅子滚轮滚动的声音。  
“我很冷静，”赵磊的声音冷静得有些冷漠，“我会放弃艺考报名的。”  
徐一宁震惊地张大了嘴。他没反应过来，办公室的门就被推开，赵磊边走出来边说：“我先回去上晚自习了。爸、妈，请你们早些回去，路上小心。”

赵磊几乎是逃一般跑下了楼梯，根本没注意到贴在门边墙壁上的徐一宁。  
放弃梦想的痛苦比他想象中大得多。不甘心、委屈和迷茫凝成一团堵在他的胸口。  
他们为了我没有错，我为了自己就是错了吗？如果没有人有错，那到底是哪里出了问题？  
是我的问题吗？是我太执着了吗？执着又有什么错？  
他边跑边掉眼泪，一口气冲出了高一高二校区的大门。  
或许是我把梦想看得太重要了。可是我除去唱歌，再不想做别的什么。  
可不是人人都能做自己想做的……  
口鼻中冰凉的空气让他清醒不少。他慢下步子朝隔了一条街的高三校区走，眼泪随着渐渐慢下来的呼吸和心跳止住了。  
“赵磊！”  
他听到喊声后回了头，看到徐一宁跑过来后立刻露出了一个笑。  
“一宁，好久不见啊。不好意思，你有带纸巾吗？”  
徐一宁没想到他状态调整得这么快。他的表情完全看不出狼狈。如果不是他脸上有透明的泪痕和发红的指痕，他可能都不会觉得刚刚办公室里那些事真的发生过。  
他愣了一下才左右摸了摸自己的口袋，“没有……”  
“没事，还是谢谢你。那再见吧。”  
“哎，磊哥你等会。”  
赵磊抬脚就要走，被徐一宁叫住了。他回过身，还是笑着，“有什么事吗？”  
“我……”  
徐一宁发现自己对着赵磊的笑脸就不知道要说什么了——虽然面前的人笑得特别温和，但他好像很难跨过他们之间不到两步远的距离去接近他——他甚至没办法直视他的眼。  
“没有什么事的话，就不要耽误宝贵的晚自习时间了吧？咱俩一个高三了一个准高三了，”赵磊说着，抬起手挥了挥，“有机会再请你吃冰沙。”  
“我……听到了，”他鼓起勇气抬头看向他，“刚刚在任主任办公室的事，我都听到了。”  
“嗯，”赵磊点了下头，笑着问，“所以你想说什么？”  
徐一宁又不敢看他了。他眼神从他脸上飘走又飘回来，终于开口，“你为什么要放弃啊？”  
赵磊惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。他没想到他会问这个问题。或许周震南会问。或许张颜齐会问。但他们更有可能会劝自己，不参加艺考也挺好。  
面前的小孩直直地看着自己等着答案。赵磊想到自己就是对着这样一双眼睛毫不心虚地编着谎话，只是为了在导歌部分加上一段管乐的旋律。  
可现在，他不知道为什么狠不下心骗他了。  
“为什么这么问？”赵磊也抛给他一个问题。  
“因为我感觉你很喜欢音乐。”  
徐一宁回给他一个让他瞬间又红了眼眶的答案。  
他认真地看着他，“能为了改编一首曲子骗人去吹萨克斯还请吃饭……”  
“哈哈，”赵磊脸上的笑终于有了些温度，“你发现了啊？”  
徐一宁哼了一声，撇嘴道：“周震南都和我分到一个班了。”  
“啊——”赵磊恍然大悟，“失策了。”  
这个人怎么回事。徐一宁皱了皱眉，看到他脸上的泪痕想这回就不跟他计较，继续说：“所以你放弃了的话，真的很可惜啊。”  
赵磊低着头思考了一会，“怎么说呢，‘喜欢’不一定‘适合’。”  
“你很适合啊？”徐一宁更疑惑了，说，“你唱歌很好听，谱曲乐器什么的也都会，哪里不适合了……”  
“优生去艺考太浪费了，”赵磊避开他的眼，把爸妈的话搬了出来，“我的成绩去自主招生的话，可以去很好的大学——”  
“可是你不喜欢啊。”徐一宁看着他。  
赵磊微微侧过头深吸了一口气，眼睛闭了闭，慢慢呼出来再正过头看回他，笑了起来。徐一宁看着他慢慢弯起来的嘴角，眉间越皱越紧。  
“谁说我不喜欢了？”  
他又在骗我。徐一宁看着赵磊。他很不喜欢别人骗他，所以被骗过第一次就不可能被骗第二次。  
但他还是生气。不仅生气，还有些难过和心疼。他也不知道自己这些情绪到底是哪来的为什么。  
他直觉得那些情绪要从眼睛里涌出来，咬住下唇，摇了摇头，轻声说：“你别骗自己了。”  
赵磊笑着和他犟，“我没有。”  
“你有。”  
“我没有。”  
“你就是有。”  
“我没有。”  
“……”  
徐一宁败了。一是他失去了耐心，二是他需要憋气把泪倒回去。  
“等你再长大一些就懂了，有些事不是自己喜欢就能做的，”赵磊看着闭上眼睛的小孩，想抬手摸摸他的头，但最后还是什么都没做，笑着转过了身，“我先回去——”  
“不要再骗人了。”  
徐一宁这句话没头没尾的。赵磊愣了一下，然后被人上前一步拽住了手腕，下意识地“啊？”了一声。  
“我说，不要再骗人了！”  
徐一宁声音带着哭腔，几乎是用尽全身力气吼出来了这句话，震得赵磊耳朵嗡嗡地响。  
赵磊反应很快，边庆幸侧门没有门卫边回身去抓他要去擦眼泪的手，“一宁，你别哭——”  
“你为什么、为什么要这样啊？……”面前的人拍开他的手，捂着脸哭得撕心裂肺，眼泪从指缝里大颗大颗地朝外坠，比上学期毕业典礼结束时还要惨，“骗我就算了……为什么要骗自己啊——”  
第一节晚自习下课铃响了。赵磊看他稍微平静了些，轻轻拉住他的手臂，想把他的手从脸上拿下来。  
他听见他边抽噎边轻声问：“为什么……你要装成、你爸爸妈妈那样啊？……你明明不是那样……”  
眼泪也堆到了赵磊的眼角。他想起自己小时候为故事里的角色大哭。他对徐一宁来说，也就比那些角色稍微亲近一点。  
赵磊把他的手从他脸上拿了下来，“因为成年人就是那个样子啊，我们都会被变成那个样子的。”  
徐一宁垂着眼没说话，眼泪还在流。  
“走吧，先去买包纸，一会超市人就多了。”  
赵磊拉着他朝校园里走。刚走两步，徐一宁在他背后开口说了句什么，听得赵磊的眼泪终于决了堤。  
他说：“可你现在，不也就只是一个高中生而已吗？……”

徐一宁被赵磊送回教室的时候，同桌还以为他们两个打架了，惊呼“职业咏春选手赵磊竟然被业余搏击选手徐一宁打到了脸”，然后被两位格斗选手一人拍了一掌。  
赵磊最后还是没去参加艺考。教学楼前的红榜上，他的名字排在第一，分数高出第二名很多，录取学校对大部分人来说更是可望而不可及。  
但他没来参加毕业典礼。  
同桌趁着班主任走远，跟徐一宁悄悄咬耳朵，“赵磊要我告诉你，他在忙别的事所以没来。”  
徐一宁奇怪，“干吗强调他跟我说？”  
班主任忽然出现在他俩身后，夸张地清了清嗓子。俩人再没敢吱声。  
典礼结束后，他们就和上一届一样，搬去空了的高三校区。徐一宁他们的课桌上刻着工工整整的两行大字：“祝你们都有光明的前程”，班主任让他俩去一楼后勤处换桌子。  
徐一宁懒得搬桌子下楼，不想换，“这是很好的寓意啊。”  
“好啊。”同桌不想留下大扫除，答应得很爽快。  
结果下一秒，班主任就接到了同桌爸妈的电话，他去国外音乐学院的预科申请通过了。  
徐一宁比同桌先反应过来，拍了下愣着的人的胳膊，“看吧。”  
桌子陪着徐一宁过了一年。高考结束那天，他爸爸妈妈来接他，车的电台里放着广播，他在后排摸着阔别已久的手机。  
“今天是高考最后一天。您一年前的现在应该也在走出考场，现在对高中那段时光有什么印象深刻的记忆吗？”  
“高中啊……我还记得挺多的。”  
徐一宁睁大眼，放下手机趴到前排，“爸，大点声。”  
“我记得当初和人开了一个音乐社，结果最后整个高三的学生都因为我没办法参加社团活动……然后还有我因为各种原因放弃艺考，当时有个小朋友对我说‘为什么要放弃’、‘那是你喜欢的事’。”  
“听起来这些话对你来说很重要。”  
“是很重要。对当时的我、对决定辍学去做歌手的我……还有现在的我来说，都挺重要的。”  
“一宁，你怎么哭了？”爸爸忽然问。  
“啊？”徐一宁看到后视镜里自己的脸才反应过来，赶紧抽了几张纸巾，“啊，我没事……”  
妈妈问：“没发挥好吗？”  
“不是不是！你们先别说话。”  
“……对，他现在应该也是刚出考场。我给他点一首歌吧。”  
“头一个自己点歌的嘉宾啊。那么下面为各位高三毕业生，还有赵磊刚刚提到的那位小朋友送上一首非常应景的歌。  
“收录在赵磊第一张专辑《只是一个高中生》里的，由他自己重新编曲的，《送别》。”


End file.
